


【露米｜梦里的站街文学】

by Gmailly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmailly/pseuds/Gmailly
Summary: 青春兔女郎阿尔不会被调酒师伊万草。
Relationships: Ivan Braginsky/Alfred F Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【露米｜梦里的站街文学】

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说要写站街文学但既没有站街也不是文学。  
> 主露米，仏英有，涉微量西姐与法姐。

7月14日是酒吧的好日子。老板弗朗西斯生日，酒吧暂停营业，然而阿尔弗雷德知道单就法国人交友的标准来说，受邀轰趴的来宾远比常规客人要疯得多。  
他游逛在人群里、海葵般舞动的手臂与躯体间，兔女郎服的下缘紧绷绷地勒着他的大腿根，内里的丁字裤更束缚着他人生在世的立身之本，穿着这套衣服在客户眼里会成为一道胜景，对个头不小且身材结实的人来说就是一种折磨。阿尔把杯子里的残酒咽下去，酒精和氛围催高了他的体温，大腿内侧的勒痕被汗液蛰得发痒。他决定干点正事。没人会想像个上班族那样在欢宴后带着一身疲乏独自回家消化胃里的冷食酒液与胸中块垒，他原意是找个洞或者一柄球杆，未能成行，那么就与熟人联络下感情打发时间。  
“伊万呢？”他经过弗朗西斯，老板正与头牌舞男调情，目光黏稠，阿尔不得不把头插进去高声喝问，弗朗西斯说我怎么知道？——老板兼职调酒，调酒师伊万兼职出台，结果吧台目前无一人在岗，难得不搞副业的几个员工也扯掉领结纷纷下海。亚瑟掂了掂阿尔屁股后的兔尾巴安慰他我们还来得及加你一个，弗朗西斯听了沉默，阿尔挺直颈脖说大可不必，顺手抽走亚瑟后颈不知道什么时候被塞进去的纸钞。  
他在吧台落座，背后爆起声浪，镭射灯光碌碌碾过场上四角后聚焦于一点，伊莎贝尔与弗朗索瓦丝在哄声中攀上高台接吻。阿尔转头时正看到伊莎贝尔纤细的手腕，抓着一只酒瓶，几只套在一起的镯子随动作伶伶转动。女士们都穿高跟的鞋子，踩上桌面后跪抱在一起，伊莎贝尔把酒瓶放在一边捧起弗朗索瓦丝的脸，金色的发丝被她捋到主人耳后。  
弗朗索瓦丝开始笑。两个人在目光轰炸里凑近彼此像动物般互相拱嗅。先是伊莎贝尔，而后弗朗索瓦丝递上舌尖，她扣紧伊莎贝尔的肩膀，把这场玩笑衍变成两条意志顽强的舌头的遭遇战，每一次疾或缓的攻势都使女性的躯体如海潮涌动般战栗。海洋微腥的吐息同样存在于人的口腔中，阿尔看着伊莎贝尔的手掌附在弗朗索瓦丝裸露出的脊背上，弗朗索瓦丝用了身体高光，背部粼粼如绵密的浪花，或月下锡箔般的海面。  
“续杯？”阿尔倏忽回头，伊万好整以暇地出现在吧台后点点他压在指下的钞票，对兔女郎装束不见一丝意外。翻覆的光源里那双漠然的紫色眼睛和一对塑料纽扣没有什么区别。  
“今晚酒饮免费，”阿尔卷起钞票塞进胸口，“并且这也不是我留着喝酒的钱。”  
“陪床也免费，调酒要钱。”  
“？”阿尔感觉自己的屁股与腿都仿佛烙在了转椅上，他敢说椅子边缘已经在大腿后留下了新的印痕，“我不免费，sir，偿还一下以往对我屁股的欠款再记新的。”  
“付你钱的用的可不是你的屁股，阿尔弗，”伊万纠正他，紫眼睛里隔膜样的东西开始消弭，“至于你前面那玩意，平心而论我用不上。”  
“说不准，”阿尔干巴巴地回应他，“报价来说我不比你便宜。”  
“我以为你至少会有更直观的感受？”伊万失笑，“你比较过你和你招待过的那些女人吗？——你觉得你和她们谁更爽？你未免太年轻了吧，阿尔弗？”  
“付款也可以。”俄罗斯人从口袋里抽出另两张钞票夹在阿尔虚悬的领结下，“如果是兔女郎服务，加钱是应该的。”

推开盥洗室的门之前他们已经开始亲吻，孕育潮汐的海洋这次存在于阿尔身体里，它餐风吞云催动湍流，而阿尔像触岸的浪花般曲起腰背，甚至眼廓在体内血液恣肆的冲击下发烫。伊万一边卡紧了他的腰揉捏露在连体衣外的臀肉一边用不容置疑的态度吻他，阿尔的嘴唇热乎乎的鼻腔也热乎乎的，他摸到伊万的脖颈，然后是饱满胸肌，他扯开调酒师衬衫的上半段，把手搭上去。  
门开了，盥洗台上坐着同样衬衫大开但嘴唇至下颌一线晕染口红痕迹的弗朗西斯，亚瑟任由虎口及食指沦陷敌口，闻名街区的好屁股缓缓往下坐。  
“…”伊万短暂松口，“我以为我把休息室让给你们了。”  
“至少找个隔间吧？”阿尔说。  
“Help yourself.”亚瑟压住声调回复。

隔间门板在伊万身后合拢，随后俄罗斯人的嘴唇追了上来，间或牙齿衔住皮肉，阿尔感到动脉在薄薄一层障壁后跳动，像不识好歹的猎物。然后是鼻梁，伊万用鼻子吁出气息同时追踪阿尔身体上的气味，挺直的鼻骨宛如犁铧，阿尔被翻开检阅，不自禁地缩起脖颈。  
“你真是把自己包装得像个生日礼物。”伊万说。连体衣的好处是从上端剥开即可一脱到底。阿尔的呼吸有点乱，他用短短的指甲刮擦伊万的乳头，另一只手由内深入把衬衫扯得更开：“你也是我的礼物，布拉金斯基先生。”  
他们对视，“感谢款待。”他的布拉金斯基先生在把兔女郎装向下脱的过程中撕裂了布料，那双眼睛如今一点也不像塑料纽扣，紫色的瞳孔深处仿佛有涡流涌动。  
阿尔半主动地蹬掉了丁字裤，有种女士被解开胸衣即将迎来重头戏的畅快。现在他坐在马桶水箱上，全身除了形式大于实质的吊袜带、渔网袜与高跟鞋外可以说是赤裸的。伊万的嘴唇与舌头紧随双手的进度，这是攻城战，骑兵掳掠过后，总要有点甜头安抚毛羽零落的平民。而这座城池、这位平民与战利品身材健美，紧实肌肉上裹着薄薄一层脂肪，线条分明触感美妙，性器也讨喜地精神抖擞着——伊万想到这里隐秘地笑了笑，随后低下头，重重含进去。  
阿尔这一瞬间感觉自己的喉咙与声带搭构成了一架投石机，而投石机将要满弦发射，他在神经末梢翻沸的快感里咬住手掌发出金属摩擦的咝咝声，身体猛地上弹，被伊万按住大腿制住，接着这两条大腿就夹紧了伊万的上半身。“操！”适应过快感绞刑后阿尔的眼前已经蒸起了薄雾，他眨掉湿气低下头，伊万含得满满的，舌头不知道在捣乱还是在极尽所能地制造乐子，喉腔哽缩。阿尔抓乱了伊万的头发凭感觉毫无顾忌地挺动，后者模模糊糊地发出了似乎是笑的声音…他幻视到泡沫翻上水面破裂，手滑下去拈伊万的耳垂，性器发涨，喉咙也发涨，仿佛里面堵着伊万的舌头。  
“你他妈——”射精时阿尔凝聚了所有预留给这个晚上的理智才管住声音以爆粗为第一次高潮作结——理智蒸腾殆尽，实在是易耗品。伊万喉结滚动，把阿尔万千子孙送进肚去：“阿尔弗，尽情尖叫并不丢人。”——那是预留给这个晚上的后续情节。阿尔只说：“我是想射你脸上。”但伊万的招待无可挑剔，他们之间口交是第一次，虽然把口交剔掉留个伊万阿尔一样梆硬。“遵守外交条例，俄罗斯人。”——这是指伊万口交后半段暗抠他屁眼，伊万的手再度按在他大开的两条腿上，两段蜜色大腿肉因为出汗在灯下泛着亮，在吊袜带与渔网袜禁锢的区间里出现了微妙的线条波动，不按白不按。  
“阿尔弗。”伊万试探着那张小口，把吻落在肚脐上，“阿尔弗？”他对名字的主人笑，吻向上追补，手向下淫亵，比起性奋这个笑容配合语调更令阿尔提心吊胆，新一轮攻城战的号角鸣响，他还不知道面对自己的将是什么：“没套没润滑，然后？”  
伊万出示也许是从吧台顺走的一管奶油。  
奶油和兔女郎，拉上外间那位生日寿星他们就可以拍一部儿童启蒙性爱影片——并不能，且寿星辛勤犁地的响动已经当了他们太久的背景音乐。四人行总有一对要先上本垒，自己不争先就要被噪音骚扰。人生苦短，何况还要赶鸡鸡还能正常勃起的时间。  
攻城锤蓄势待发，阿尔先一步献吻投诚。性事中的亲昵往往由接吻始，双方舞动舌头表意调情，也让舌头来把这最基本的诚意落到实处。他头脑发昏，趔趄着踩在地上，旋即被伊万推顶到隔间墙板旁，一手蘸取奶油在他后穴口戳探。两人分享许多吻，嘴唇不可片刻分离仿佛什么淫秽磁铁，吻得阿尔身前发硬身后发烧，致幻的快感连同高温簌簌扯动了私通大脑的那根弦。阿尔投桃报李，从伊万胸肌流连到脐下三寸，这人更硬，简直令他得意忘形，立马对着眼前两轮紫色的、暴动的月亮凭天施展赋妙手解裤链，把那玩意掏出来上下撸动，汗液唾液与性液混合在掌心搅成一团，他耳朵里回荡两条舌头绞缠的声音、穴口翕动吞吃奶油的声音与隆隆心跳，肋骨化身肺与心脏的笼子。  
“阿尔弗，你现在闻起来很香甜。”伊万收束了这个吻，舔舐掉了勾连出的更多唾液。他用没进过阿尔弗屁股的、也许可以说是干净的那只手抿了抿美国青年红肿的下唇，阿尔可能被汗刺到了眼睛，迷蒙地看着他。  
他这么给予表扬，然后扶着对方的一条腿操了进去。  
阿尔砰地一声撞上墙板，被激出断在喉咙里的半截呻吟。伊万笑眯眯地撩拨他的眼睛，用上舌尖和腾出空来的手指，再去拿捏硬挺起来的乳头与吊袜带上下可怜巴巴的软肉，体外蜻蜓点水体内重拳出击。阿尔的心脏仿佛在虚空中下坠，胃却诡异地试图反刍，他正变成另一个笼子，伊万的生殖器反复叫嚣。  
“好像在欺负一个沼泽一样。”伊万拱动着，性器重重进出，轧出湿泞的水声。阿尔伸出拇指去扯伊万的嘴角，他又硬了，这个姿势让他很不舒服，只能用后脑勺抵住墙板配合踩在地上的一条腿支撑身体，每次迎合伊万后脑勺都要和墙板磕碰厮磨，然而性体验确在抬升，像某种弹球游戏的机制，种种不妙地放大了快感，他哪怕拧断脖子也想去吻伊万。从后穴开始阿尔被捶成另一团奶油，体内裹着和伊万脊椎相悖的一张弓，两个人绷紧了等待对方泄劲的一刻。  
“你就不能——”阿尔说出上半句话的同时忘记了想过的下半句话，他哆嗦着，奶油打出的、浪花似的粼粼白沫溢出在腿根，肠穴比起有意识讨巧更像在痉挛，他简直能在脑内看到那片神经抱团的惨样。伊万喑喑的呼吸喷吐在他鼻端颈侧，恼人地到处游走：“嗯？”阿尔抓过他的手想要垫在脑后，最终送到嘴边用力咬住。

阿尔弗雷德跨坐在马桶上感受体内的精液流失，觉得差不多时起身踩下了冲水档。往常贤者时间是大脑血液回流的好机会，但今夜显然血液往下体去得太多了，以至于性爱后他连件蔽体的衣服都没给自己留。  
“你在休息室有衣服吗？”  
“无论如何找不出两条裤子。”伊万和他一样塞在这个窄小的厕所隔间里，弗朗西斯和亚瑟大概是完事了，但是他们不知道外面在干的另一对是谁。  
阿尔吁了一口气，慢慢把腿合起来：“我们还可以等到派对散场——或者外面那对搞完，然后再想办法。”无论如何脑子可以晚动的时候不要早动。  
伊万的目光在他两条腿间盘旋一周，随后定在他的脸上。  
“阿尔弗雷德先生回家后还有安排？”  
“不，”阿尔抬腿检查了一下绑带高跟鞋，“我急着带你回家再搞几次。” “很好。”伊万点头。“至少我们在等外面那对搞完前有了新的选项。”


End file.
